


パンツの王様

by loveiskk



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskk/pseuds/loveiskk
Kudos: 33





	パンツの王様

“难道是这里吗？”

堂本刚把手机里的google地图用手指拉大缩小，环视一周后自言自语道。  
眼前是一栋美式简约设计的独立别墅，旁边便是河口湖，在今天万里晴空的天气下，远处的富士山也清晰可见。

这位摄影师的住宅，景色未免也太好了吧。  
堂本刚在心里暗暗惊叹。

羡慕完一番后，堂本刚按下了别墅门口的监控门铃的按键。  
叮咚——  
过了几秒钟后，从监控门铃里面传来了一些声响。  
堂本刚略带紧张地开口：“那个，你好，我是堂本刚，预约了来做内裤模特的……”  
说完最后几个字，堂本刚耳朵都红透了。

这件事说起来还要怪国分前辈，前几天突然揽着刚的肩膀神神秘秘地说有一份好工作要介绍给刚。  
结果，所谓的好工作居然是内裤展示模特嘛……  
堂本刚对着手中的内裤模特企划书，感觉到由衷的生无可恋欲哭无泪。

“门开了，你进来吧。”  
监控门铃中突然传来了低沉悦耳的男声。  
“谢谢……”  
堂本刚轻轻地道谢，心里暗道这位就是传说中的堂本光一老师吗。

堂本光一的名字在商业摄影界简直属于业界传说，是一位神秘又特别的自由摄影师，据说他本人非常的有钱，平时拍片都是出于个人兴趣。大概也因为不受金钱驱使的关系，他拍出来的作品完全没有其他男摄影师的油腻感和媚宅感，反而有一种昭和时代的朴实无华。  
独特的风格加上人帅多金的传闻，让堂本光一在模特圈也有不少粉丝。

堂本刚进入湖边别墅后，觉得自己瞬间受到了来自资产阶级的暴击。  
别墅的客厅就有他现在租的整间房子的两倍大，正面是巨大的落地窗，正对着河口湖，正午的阳光洒落在远处的湖面，照亮了安静的午后。  
装修风格非常简练，一丝多余的线条都没有，客厅显得很空旷，中间放了一张可以坐十几人的大沙发，旁边有一个吧台，上面摆满了各色各样名贵的酒。但比较匪夷所思的一点是堂本刚以为这种有钱人的客厅一定会挂着现代前卫艺术作品的画，要么就是一个鹿头的标本什么的，然而这里却挂着一个大大的赛车用轮胎。

“……”  
大概有钱是真的可以为所欲为。

“你好，我是堂本光一。”  
堂本光一面对着刚，简介明了地做了自我介绍。  
他穿着一身暗色系的浴袍，里面大概没有穿别的衣服，露出了形状清晰的胸肌。跟传闻中差距不大，一头柔顺的棕发，长相非常精致帅气，脸上没有什么表情。他带着一副金边的框架眼镜，手上还叼着一根烟。

这是什么黑道大佬的造型，还是衣冠禽兽款的。  
堂本刚在心里默默地吐槽。

堂本光一见堂本刚停顿了几秒，以为他不喜欢烟味。  
堂本光一礼貌地问道：“你介意我吸烟吗？”  
堂本刚摇了摇头：“不会……没关系……”  
但堂本光一还是把烟掐掉了，扔进了吧台上的烟灰缸。顺便倒了一杯加冰的威士忌给刚。

堂本刚一开始以为是冰水，仰头就喝下了，结果没想到是烈酒，一下子被辛辣的酒体刺激到喉咙，剧烈的咳嗽了起来。

“Gomen，因为之前很多模特都会要求先喝一杯来壮壮胆。”  
堂本光一解释道，把真正的冰水递到刚的手边。  
“咳，没关系……咳，谢谢……”

气氛突然安静了起来。  
堂本刚放下玻璃杯，有点局促地开口：“光一老师，我们开……开始吗？我要去换内裤了吗？”  
堂本光一看着刚因为咳嗽而有点发红的脸，轻轻地别开了目光。  
“你不用那么紧张，我们先拍几张日常的照片试试看好了。‘  
“嗯。”刚点点头。

然后堂本光一便在阳台帮刚拍了几张穿着衣服的日常照片。

“……”  
咔嚓——  
“……”  
咔嚓——  
“……”

与其他话痨型经常发出莫名叫喊声的摄影师不同，堂本光一拍照的时候除了给指示不喜欢说话。  
但拍完一组后，堂本光一会跟堂本刚闲聊。  
堂本刚发现原来这位光一老师是个挺有趣的人，跟想象中严肃大牌的摄影老师不一样。

差不多热身好了之后，光一和刚便准备正式开始拍摄。  
由于是内裤产品，堂本光一准备就以客厅作为背景拍摄，体现产品居家舒适的一面。  
刚到一楼的客房更换内裤产品，而光一则在客厅调整着打光设备。

虽然是初次合作，拍摄过程却出乎两人意料的顺利。  
说实话，堂本光一觉得在他拍过的各种模特当中，堂本刚有着数一数二的表现力。  
而且刚会很细心地根据产品的特色调整自己的状态，穿着简洁款的内裤时，他的表情会变得有点冷淡撩人。而穿着可爱款的内裤时，他的眼中会有生动的笑意。姿势和表情也恰到好处，不会有现在的小模特急于表现自己的用力过猛感。

而且，这个人长得也太好看了。  
堂本刚的脸小小的圆圆的，非常的上镜，一双大眼睛湿润而有神，三角形的小嘴更是可爱又撩人。他的身体也有着恰到好处的肉感，胸部圆润饱满，在某些角度下看甚至有沟。  
这个人简直正中堂本光一的萌点，从他走进来的那一刻起光一便发现了。  
他虽然努力地表现出面无表情，但是剧烈跳动的心跳还是出卖了他。

幸好作为摄影师和模特的距离还不足以暴露。

堂本光一侧着头，隔着金边眼镜认真地查看方才拍出来的照片。  
他的侧颜有着艺术品一般的利落流畅的线条，专注地看着手中相机的神情仿佛出自哪位名家之手的油画。  
堂本刚呆呆地看着堂本光一，觉得刚刚不小心喝下的那口酒可能有点上头，脸上发烫脑袋也有点晕。

“OK，下一组吧。”  
堂本光一检查完拍摄好的作品之后，打开了产品袋拿出下一条要试穿的内裤，才发现原来只剩最后一条了。  
平时这种小case堂本光一大概花个半个小时就拍完了，然而今天他们已经拍了两个多小时，堂本光一不停地按下快门，仍然觉得自己没有能够把刚的可爱撩人表现出十分之一。  
没想到已经到了最后一条内裤产品，堂本光一内心觉得有点可惜，他好像不舍得就这样放堂本刚走。

然而在堂本光一看到最后一条内裤产品的时候，瞳孔似乎震动了一下。  
这个荧光黄的颜色，前方只够勉强遮住的布料，后方两条根本什么都挡不住的交叉的绳子。  
这……明显是一条情趣内裤吧。  
堂本光一记得自己仔细阅读过这次的企划案，并没有情趣产品在里面，估计是厂家发货的时候不小心放进去的。

“光一先生，怎么了吗？”  
堂本刚从旁边探过头来，圆滚滚的大眼睛里面一派天真无邪。

“额，没什么，这是下一个产品，去试穿吧。”  
堂本光一的眼镜片一闪，闪过了衣冠禽兽般的眼神。

堂本刚穿着那条情趣内裤走出来时，简直是一个大写的手足无措，这条内裤简直是比丁字裤还要羞耻，他一时都不知道自己应该遮挡哪里了。  
而一旁的堂本光一在冷静的眼镜片背后，觉得自己的心要跳出来了。  
黄色的布料把刚的前端包得紧紧的，小小刚的形状暴露无遗，后方更加不用说了，那两根绳子有跟没有都基本无差别，反而增添了一股色情感。  
堂本光一盯着那个浑圆雪白的臀部，觉得自己口干舌燥，下身也顿时起了反应。他走到旁边吧台随手拿起玻璃杯仰头灌下，才发现里面装的是刚刚倒的威士忌。  
更加口干舌燥了。

堂本刚整个人害羞得变成了粉红色，耳朵更是通红。他换衣服的时候发现自己不知怎么了起了反应，还平复不下去，穿上这条情趣内裤就更加明显了，他恨不得把沙发上所有的靠垫都拿过来捂住自己的裆部。  
看向相机的时候不知怎么的，总觉得与堂本光一在四目相对，突然害羞地别开了脸。

“怎么了吗？”堂本光一从相机后方抬起脸，金框眼镜的后面还是平静淡然的表情。  
“这条内裤也太羞耻了，这样我根本拍不下去……”  
堂本刚想要随便找个话题让自己先平复一下，环视一周后指了指摆在旁边刚刚拍摄过的黄色小鸭子内裤。  
“光一先生，要不你试穿一下这条吧。”  
“诶？”  
“有人陪我大概感觉会好一点……”  
刚的声音里面带上了撒娇般的尾音，末了更使出绝招抬起湿润的大眼睛看着光一。  
堂本光一虽然面露难色，但还是敌不过堂本刚的一击必杀，便答应把黄色鸭子内裤套在自己原本的黑色内裤上。  
由于光一下身起了生理反应，套了两层内裤还是鼓起了一大包，堂本光一换上后立刻把浴袍系好，只把旁边撩起来给堂本刚看。  
“这样可以了吧？”  
“fufu，光一先生好适合黄色的鸭子。”  
堂本刚乐不可支，感觉自己的反应缓和了一点了，便乖乖地继续摄影。

堂本刚进入状态后，为了表现这条内裤的特点，主动摆出了勾人的姿势，眼神也立刻就变得魅惑。  
堂本光一本来在沉默地摄影，也忍不住用低沉的声音给出指示。  
“腿再张开一点。”  
“再倒下一点。”

拍到了后面，堂本光一也坐上了沙发，骑在了刚的身上拍摄刚倒在沙发上慵懒的照片。  
刚觉得自己的脑袋要被刚刚那一口威士忌占领了，晕晕乎乎的，双目也有点迷离。  
但他总觉得貌似有哪里不对劲。  
“呐，光一先生，这个角度会不会太奇怪了一点。”  
“不会。”  
堂本光一倒是斩钉截铁地回答。

堂本刚半信半疑地看着堂本光一认真摄影的身姿，从他这个角度，倒是可以从深色浴袍的缝隙间看到那条可爱的鸭子内裤。  
然而原本可爱的黄色鸭子被光一的隆起撑出了一大包，仿佛一只3D立体的鸭子。

堂本刚歪着头，呐呐地说：“3D鸭子……”  
堂本光一从上往下俯视着刚，挑逗地问道。  
“你要摸一下吗？”  
刚仿佛受到了魅惑一般，用手指碰了碰眼前“立体的鸭子”，但与想象中软软的手感不一样，碰到的触感反而硬得跟石头一般。  
堂本刚迟钝的脑袋突然反应过来什么，脸刷地涨得通红。  
堂本光一俯下上半身，英挺的鼻子与堂本刚只有一厘米之隔，然后用低沉的声音问。

“要跟我做吗？”

堂本刚对上堂本光一充满了占有欲和情欲的双眼，下意识一般地轻轻点了点头。下一秒钟，刚看到堂本光一把金边眼镜脱了下来，然后双唇就被堂本光一占领了。  
浓烈的烟草味与清凛的威士忌的味道随着堂本光一霸道的舌头进入到刚的口腔之中，刚被吻得慌乱不已，想往后退缩却被光一吻得更深了。  
两唇相接，啧啧的水声布满了整个客。阳光照映着沙发上两人纠缠的身影，本该宁静的午后突然骤然变得情色。

分开时两人气息都不稳，堂本刚的眼中满是雾气。  
“刚的反应也好大，这里都顶到我了。”  
堂本光一轻笑着一手握住刚还穿着情趣内裤的肉柱，并坏心眼地在龟头处爱抚。

“啊……那里不要……”突然的刺激让刚无助地摇着头呢喃。  
“不要吗？这样呢？”  
堂本光一说完，低头把刚的肉柱含住，并隔着内裤舔弄着头部。  
“呜……”  
刚发出了高亢的呻吟声，但是腰部却不自觉地往光一处顶送。

光一只含了几下便放开了刚，让意犹未尽的刚翻过身趴跪在沙发上，露出雪白圆润的臀部。  
由于刚挺立的前方使得内裤后方的绳子勒得更紧了，光一轻轻地拉了一下绳子，有弹性的绳子反弹到刚的屁屁上，发出清脆的响声。

真的太棒了，简直想给这条内裤的设计师打钱。  
堂本光一心想。

然后他把不知道什么时候放到边上的润滑液挤到手上，准备替刚做扩张。  
堂本刚却突然想起什么似的担心的问：“呐，光一先生，落地窗的窗帘不拉没问题么？”  
“嗯？没问题的，”堂本光一无所谓地回答，“旁边几栋都是我的物业，这个时间点没有人在里面。”

看来有钱真的可以为所欲为。堂本刚再次无奈地想。

然而下一秒当冰冰滑滑的液体进入他的体内时，刚便无暇去想其他事情了。  
冰凉的液体突然进入他温热的地方，让刚觉得很难受，但是与此同时，光一一直在温柔地亲吻着他的背部和肩膀。  
虽然是第一次见面的人，但不知道为何刚就是无条件地相信他，愿意把一切都交给他。

堂本光一耐心地帮刚做扩张，直到后穴的入口变得软软的，才把手指抽出。  
他脱下了两层内裤，把自己尺寸可观的性器对着刚的后穴，早已经迫不及待的肉刃涨得通红，龟头对准入口，一杆进洞地顶入了深处。

“啊！”  
尽管做足了润滑，堂本刚一时间还是接受不了光一的尺寸，身体仿佛被利刃劈成了两半，挤得他难受。  
“光一先生……好痛……”刚痛呼道。  
“乖，放松点。”  
光一停了几秒让刚适应后，便扶着刚的腰，开始了规律的撞击。硕大的肉棒抽离到只剩头部，然后再狠狠地插进去。高热紧窒的甬道带给他无上的快感，光一眯起双眼，加快了撞击的速度，暗色的浴袍随着他快速的动作激烈地晃动着。

“太深了……光一先生……”  
堂本刚觉得身体被顶得七零八落的，抓着沙发边的手指用力得关节发白。堂本光一的性器存在感实在太强了，每次都顶到刚身体的最深处，使刚清晰地意识到，他被一个男人干着。  
光一的胯部高速地撞击着刚的臀部，直到在雪白的臀部上留下两个红色的印子。  
随着光一的抽插，有一股又酥又痒的奇妙感受在刚的身体里面升腾着，使刚的身体变得更热，软下来的前方也再次抬起了头。  
光一感受到刚身体的变化后，将节奏慢了下来，换以每下更深更重的顶送，并且每次都轻轻地擦过刚某个敏感的小点。

“啊……啊……”  
刚从来没有过这种感觉，汹涌的快感快速地积累着，他咬着下嘴唇，上半身几乎在微微颤抖。  
“Tsuyo……你里面好热……好棒。”  
“光一先生……我想射……我要射了。”  
“啊！”  
一道白光在刚的脑海里面闪过，然后他的前方肉柱被包裹在情趣内裤中，射了出来。  
精液缓缓地射出，又因为被内裤包裹的关系，重新沾满了刚的肉柱。

被插射完的堂本刚满脸潮红，双眼失神地喘着气。然而堂本光一还远远没有到，他把自己沾满堂本刚体液的肉根抽了出来，抱着把刚翻了个身正面对着自己，然后手扶着自己粗硬的性器，再次顶了进去，快速地插干着。

“啊……”  
刚尚在不应期里面敏感的身体，受不了光一这番凶猛的顶弄，大眼睛里面充满了水汽，只能可怜地撒娇道。  
“光一先生·……慢一点……求你了。”  
然而刚高潮过后失神又无助的神情只会让堂本光一更加的兴奋，光一抓着刚的大腿，往两边压开。他的性器处于最兴奋的状态，硬得像铁铸的，粗暴又野蛮一下一下地插入刚身体的最深处。  
“啊……啊……”  
堂本刚的泪水从眼眶边上滑落，不适感与快感交织在一起，让他整个后背都在发麻，前方的肉柱又再次抬起了头，又一次射出了精液。  
堂本光一再冲刺了数十下后，闷哼一声，全数射在了刚的体内。

光一射了很多，抽出来的时候满溢的精液顺着刚的股缝缓缓流下。堂本刚双目失神，浑身上下一点力气都没有，差点无法把张开的双腿合拢起来。  
两人都摊在大沙发上粗喘着气，堂本光一躺在刚的边上，轻轻地亲吻了刚的额头和发梢。  
堂本刚侧过头看向堂本光一，突然温柔起来的堂本光一不知为何有点令他患得患失。他眨了眨眼睛，纤长的睫毛让光一心里痒痒的。

“光一先生，你每次都是这样跟喜欢的模特提出邀请的吗？”  
堂本光一停顿了几秒没有回答。  
当堂本刚失望地想要起来收拾一下然后离开的时候，被堂本光一搂住了，刚的头靠着光一精壮的胸肌，耳边传来快速有力的心跳。

“不是。”  
“从你进来的时候开始，心脏就一直这样跳，我都快以为它要坏掉了。

刚听着光一的心跳，两颊绯红。  
“你是第一个。”  
“也是最后一个。”

几天之后，新晋的模特堂本刚就宣布退圈了。  
隐退前最后一个既纯情又性感的内裤模特作品也被重金买下，不允许发布。  
网上有传闻是拍摄的时候堂本刚勾引了神秘富豪摄影师堂本光一，两人一拍即合就在一起了。  
但下面有堂本刚的粉丝立刻反驳说是堂本光一故意把人灌醉强上了，堂本光一是变态摄影师。  
帖子一时吵得沸沸扬扬，不可开交。

而与此同时在河口湖边上的别墅里。  
堂本刚睡的迷迷糊糊的，感觉到有一只熟悉的色狼爪子在自己身上摸来摸去。  
堂本刚把爪子扣了下来，想要继续睡觉，然后便感觉到身旁的人在自己脸上落下无数细碎的吻。

外边的河口湖波光粼粼，倒映着碧蓝的晴空。  
今天也是幸福美满的一天。

（完）


End file.
